


never seemed so alive

by retts



Series: Great Good Fine OK [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Kitchen Scene, M/M, Missing Scene, Pining, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: Nothing special, just four letters strung together to spell out E V E N but they made Isak's heart race and his face blush and his hands tremble. A name that conjured up images of blond hair and deep blue eyes, a heartbreaking smile and long fingers curled around a joint.Timestamp to Ep 3, Fredag





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided to do timestamps because ~~that soulmate fic is being stubbornly difficult to write~~ there are so many things we could do about those missing scenes from the show. Also, it's so much fun trying to get into Isak's incredible pining. 
> 
> This collection will not just be missing scenes, though, but present and future headcanons as well. If you wanna read something, you can give me a prompt over at clarespace.tumblr.com and I'll see what I can do. Plus, this is a great way to practice characterisation so I hope I do get them right from time to time.

'It's fine, Isak.'

He knew it was fine. 'I texted Eskild, he and Linn are coming back from the party,' Isak told her.

'I know,' said Noora, 'even though I told you it's _fine_. I don't want to ruin their night.'

'Well, you're supposed to be in London with William,' said Isak, scratching the corner of his jaw, 'and now you're back here so it's obviously not - um.'

Noora gave him a look, weary and pitying at the same time. Isak stood awkwardly in the middle of Eskild's room. He'd sort of trailed dazedly after Noora when she'd announced that she was sleeping here and no, Isak, you don't have to carry my bag for me. It was a shock to see her, a little thinner and paler than when he'd seen her off at the airport; her smiles had been blinding then.

'I'm drunk, don't mind me,' Isak blurted out when the silence stretched over into uncomfortable territory.

'Okay, Isak.' Noora was obviously waiting for Isak to get out but Isak couldn't make himself leave the bedroom.

Isak licked his lips and stayed where he was. Noora shook her head at him and sat down on the edge of Eskild's bed. She ran her fingers through her hair. Isak shifted his weight from foot to foot, chewing on the corner of his lip.

Why did Even - was Even still -

'What about your friend?'

Isak's head snapped up and he stared at Noora with a look of muted horror as if she'd somehow read his jumbled thoughts. ' _What?'_

Noora blinked at him, taken aback. 'The guy outside, he's your friend, right? What's wrong?'

'Nothing, nothing,' Isak said hastily, eyes downcast. 'The guy outside, uh, he's just someone from school. From kosegruppa.'

'Shouldn't you be out there, then?'

'No, it's, it's good. He has a party to go to anyway.'

'Isak, that was a hint.'

He looked up at her. She was smiling fondly at him. 

'I'd like to be alone for a bit, if that's okay,' said Noora.

'Oh. Oh.' Isak licked his lips and took a step back. His mind whirred. If Even was still waiting in the flat - Isak hid an anxious wince and glanced over his shoulder. 'Yeah. I'll just be outside.' He turned around and headed for the door, then paused, swallowing. His grip tightened around the doorknob and with a fortifying breath, he opened the door and stepped outside. The hallway was empty and Isak pushed his hair back and straightened his shirt as he went out into the living room.

Despite himself, Isak hoped Even was still here. He couldn't stop thinking about Even's face, bending down and coming closer, closer, so close that Isak felt the ticklish brush of his eyelashes and the warm exhale of his breath across Isak's lips and -

Even was not in the living room. Isak's heart gave a little twist as he hurried into the kitchen. He stopped by the doorway and felt the ache spread out behind his ribs. The kitchen was clean, the empty beer bottles stacked neatly on the countertop and the rubbish bin miraculously cleaned out of dirty cups and plastic plates. Isak placed a hand on his hip and ran the other through his curls, looking around the tiny room as if Even was going to magically appear out of thin air.

He couldn't believe that Even had cleaned up after the pre-game.

He couldn't believe that Even had been about to _kiss_ him.

Isak covered his face with his hands and took a deep breath. He had to chill. They had clearly been drunk. Even had a long-term girlfriend, someone who seemed bright and funny and sweet. Sweet Sonja. Isak hated himself a little when his gut twisted with jealously at the thought of her. He let out a groan and abruptly decided right then and there to fucking forget it. It was probably all a game to Even. It had to be. He'd figured out that Isak fancied him and now he was -

Isak couldn't finish the thought, the indignation growing in his chest collapsing in on itself just as suddenly as it had appeared. Even wasn't cruel; Isak had just met him but he knew that much already. Even was amazing. Isak wanted him so much that it _hurt_.

'Fuck,' Isak whispered, letting his hands fall from his face. If Noora hadn't interrupted -

Something caught Isak's eye: a piece of paper tucked into the mouth of a bottle. He pulled the paper out and unrolled it, eyes darting to read the scrawled note in Even's neat, slanted handwriting.

 

 

  

> Isak,
> 
> Hope you and your friend are alright but I have to go. I'll probably skip the party, though. Text me if you wanna hang out again or if you just feel like talking :) 4798xxxxx
> 
> Even

 

 

Heart thudding, Isak read the note again. And again. Then once more, lingering on the shape of Even's name at the bottom. Nothing special, just four letters strung together to spell out E V E N but they made Isak's heart race and his face blush and his hands tremble. A name that conjured up images of blond hair and deep blue eyes, a heartbreaking smile and long fingers curled around a joint. Isak bit his bottom lip hard, trying to quell the hope rushing through him.

What did this mean? _Did_ this mean anything? Isak was confused, jealous and elated, drunk on nerves and intense attraction. He'd never felt this way before. He wanted to see Even right at this moment, to hear his voice and watch the emotions play out across his face. Isak wanted to make Even laugh again, feel that incredible surge of excitement and energy when he did. He wanted to eat another godawful cardamom-rosemary-Pottagaldrar cheese toastie with the other boy. Even had a girlfriend but there was something in his eyes that lit up Isak on the inside. Even had meant to kiss Isak. Maybe, next time...

Isak took out his iPhone from his pocket and carefully typed Even's number, checking four times to make sure he'd done it correctly. He saved it under EVEN.

Then, he added BECH NÆSHEIM.

Then, he deleted the last two because what if Even saw it and asked Isak how he knew Even's full name? But as Isak studied the contact information, EVEN seemed so lonely by itself. He tapped his forefinger against the side of his phone and with a roll of his eyes at an inside joke he didn't have anyone to laugh at with, Isak added KOSEGRUPPA next to Even's name. His lips began to curl until he had to bite the corner of his smile, the giddy feeling of possibility welling up in him.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback (kudos, bookmarks, comments, and constructive criticisms) feeds my soul and is SO appreciated <3


End file.
